Cita
by rho-09
Summary: Un sólo amor...una simple cita...Sergio aún quiere conquistar el corazón de Frida, pero esta vez decide buscar la ayuda de Manny, ¿funcionará?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, y bueno este es mi siguiente fanfic. Esta vez quise escribir algo de romance que la verdad no soy nada bueno escribiendo esto pero decidí intentarlo en este fanfic y pues a ver qué tal me sale. También para esta historia no tengo títulos para los capítulos, disculpen; los capítulos están muy sencillos y cortos, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Cita

Capítulo 1

Todo empezó una mañana como cualquiera en la Ciudad Milagro, y como siempre miles de niños se dirigían a clases a la escuela Leone, de entre ellos se encontraba Frida Suárez quien pasaba por algunos pasillos, caminando tranquilamente hacia su casillero. Parecía que iba a ser el mismo día aburrido de clases y sin ninguna novedad. Después la niña con goggles abrió normalmente su casillero para guardar su mochila y prepararse para otro día cualquiera, pero en cambio de repente una gran pila de papeles le salió al encuentro, quedando atrapada entre miles de hojas. Frida alcanzó a liberarse y tomó uno de aquellos papeles para después leer lo que decía. No eran ninguna de sus notas de clases o algún examen, incluso dicho papel tenía un suave y agradable aroma, con un pequeño corazón dibujado arriba. La niña sólo bostezó un poco, sin prestarle la mayor importancia, después llevó todos aquellos papeles hacia un bote de basura donde finalmente los convirtió en cenizas gracias a una máquina lanzafuegos que incluía aquel bote de basura, luego se dirigió otra vez hacia su casillero cuando de repente se encuentra inesperadamente con Sergio quien la saludó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero Frida sólo sonrío un poco con inocencia.

-Hola Frida –la saludó Sergio

-Eh… jeje, hola-saludó Frida

-¿Recibiste mis cartas de amor? –le preguntó; que por cierto eran los papeles que habían estado en el casillero de Frida y que posteriormente los quemó

-Ah… cuáles-le preguntó ella, fingiendo a qué se refería

-¿No las recibiste?-se preguntó Sergio, pareciéndole muy raro- Bueno, qué importa, de hecho ahora mismo escribí un poema sólo para ti.

En ese momento Sergio sacó un papel, tragó un poco saliva, tosió un poco y se dispuso a leer aquel poema, pero Frida sólo corrió y se escapó de inmediato. Se escondió por uno de los pasillos de la escuela cuando de repente Manny la saluda muy normalmente pero en vez de eso Frida se asusta.

-Oye qué te sucede-le preguntó Manny, extrañado-, parece como si estuvieras escondiéndote de alguien Frida.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que eras Sergio-explicó a lo que Manny simplemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas –.Sí lo sé, sé que esto es muy gracioso Manny pero…

-Jajajaja, vamos, es divertido, jajajaja…-siguió riéndose Manny

-Sí, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

-Pero…

-Después te lo explicaré-dicho esto Frida lo toma del brazo y se escapan rápidamente corriendo

Mientras tanto Sergio finalmente termina su poema pero ve que Frida ya no está, el niño mira hacia todas direcciones, después sólo suspira y se va.

Así pasaron algunos días y Sergio aún no podía conquistar el corazón de la única chica que tanto amaba, por suerte a veces lograba convencerla para salir juntos, pero siempre terminaba sin éxito de conquistarla, aún así no se daba por vencido, fue una mañana cuando a la hora del almuerzo Manny y Frida estaban desayunando, después Frida se levantó de su asiento y se retiró, fue cuando Sergio salió de su escondite y se dirigió rápidamente con Manny.

-¡Rivera!, ¡tienes que ayudarme!-le gritó Sergio muy desesperado a Manny

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Manny

-Por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?, ¿de qué hablas?.

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Frida.

-Un momento, ¿para qué necesitas que te ayude?-le preguntó Manny

-Por que tú eres su mejor amigo, la conoces perfectamente, sabes lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta y por eso necesito de tu ayuda para conquistarla.

Manny se quedó un poco anonadado, la explicación de Sergio hasta lo había dejado sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer.

-Déjame pensarlo-se dijo Manny-… ¡no!.

-Por favor –se hincó Sergio-, te lo suplico, haré incluso todo lo que tú me digas.

-¿Así nomás?.

-Claro, hasta dejaré el crimen por una semana si es necesario, pero por favor necesito que me ayudes.

-Dejar el crimen por un mes.

-Bien.

-Además de hacer mi tarea por todo lo que queda del año, incluyendo también mis labores domésticas.

-Eh… de acuerdo-dijo Sergio-, todo lo que sea por mi querida Frida.

-Y cuál es ese plan-le preguntó

-Muy simple, sólo quiero que la convenzas de que salga esta noche conmigo, una cita.

-Ah…¿bien?-contestó Manny fue luego que Sergio se retiró realmente muy contento

En ese momento Manny se quedó analizando la situación, fue cuando se puso a pensar en todos los favores que obtendría si cumplía con aquel plan de Sergio, sin crimen sin tarea nada de sus cotidianas labores domésticas, no eran del todo malas. Después Frida regresó con Manny quien aún seguía pensando en aquel plan, llegando a la conclusión de que quizá no era tan malo ayudar después de todo.

Continuará…

--

Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, sí, sé que no soy bueno para esto, pero quise intentarlo, ojalá les haya gustado, espero cualquier crítica constructiva, queja, aclaraciones, sugerencias, comentario o reviews, o si hay algo que le falta a la historia, o si quieren que lo continúe o no, descuiden, no hay problema. Nos vemos/leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Cita

Capítulo 2

Horas más tarde el timbre de salida por fin sonó y Manny y Frida se dirigieron tranquilamente caminando hacia _la Casa del Macho_. En el trayecto Manny aprovechó la oportunidad de platicarle a Frida lo que le había dicho Sergio en el almuerzo.

En realidad Manny no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mejor amiga hasta que luego ella reaccionó muy enfadada. Simplemente Frida no podía creer que Sergio planeara invitarla a una cita. Después de llegar al edificio y de subir muchas escaleras, Manny por fin llegó a su casa donde luego se dirigió hacia su habitación mientras aún seguía discutiendo con Frida y recibía la misma respuesta…

-Absolutamente no-le contestaba Frida, molesta-, jamás saldré con él a una cita.

-Frida, por favor, solamente quiere salir contigo y conocerte-le decía Manny

-Sí, ya sé pero…

-Además hasta a veces sale contigo-la interrumpió Manny

-Lo sé, pero una cita ya es demasiado-le contestó Frida, molesta-, además si la escuela se entera que salí con Sergio seré la hazmerreír durante todo el año.

-Frida…-intentó hablar Manny pero ella lo interrumpe

-Ya dije que no-le dijo Frida

-Pero…

-Absolutamente no-le contestó molesta y decidida

-Ah, está bien –se dijo por vencido-, le diré entonces a Sergio que no –dicho esto Manny esperó una respuesta de su mejor amiga, pero no escuchó nada-¿Frida?.

-No puedo creerlo-se dijo Frida, muy contenta-,¿ese es un horno eléctrico de churros?-le preguntó

-Ah, sí, por supuesto-le contestó, acercándose hacia dicho horno que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa -, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó

-Bueno, es que, todos los hornos que he tenido se me han descompuesto-le contestó Frida, recordando cómo se ponía muy triste cuando uno de esos hornos se descomponía

-Ah, pues este horno eléctrico de churros me lo dio Granpapi. Hace varios días lo había robado, esperando de que tuviera algún valor, pero después decidió por dármelo-explicó Manny

Fue cuando en ese momento a Manny se le ocurrió una idea, pero mientras tanto afueras de la Ciudad Milagro, en una especie de granero localizado encima de una colina, Sergio se encontraba en su habitación no ideando otro plan maligno sino pensando sólo en ella, Frida. El niño estaba tan esperanzado de que ella aceptara la cita, ya quería saber esa respuesta hasta que unos instantes después alguien tocó a la puerta, era Manny con la buena noticia, para él, de que Frida había aceptado de que saldría con él esa noche. Sergio tenía una gran cara de felicidad, era algo indescriptible, al fin sabía de que tenía otra oportunidad de conquistarla. Después Manny se dirigió hacia casa mientras que Sergio se preparó para aquella noche.

Mientras tanto el tiempo seguía su curso y ya estaba anocheciendo, luego un niño se fue acercando hacia aquel granero y después tocó fuertemente la puerta, era el Dr. Chipotle Jr. quien otra vez venía a retar a Sergio a los videojuegos ahora con un nuevo zombie de guacamole mejorado, pero en cambió, cuando se abrió la puerta, el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se quedó completamente anonadado cuando vió que Sergio al parecer se dirigía a una cita muy importante y que eso decía que no podría hoy jugar con él.

-Oh hola Diego-lo saludó muy normal Sergio quien vestía con un traje muy elegante

-Pero… pero… porqué andas vestido de esa manera-le preguntó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. pareciéndole muy raro

-Ah es que hoy tengo una cita muy importante-le contestó

-Oh, ¿lo que significa que hoy no podré ganarte como siempre?-le preguntó

-Oye si yo siempre te gano-contestó

-¡Un momento!-gritó Diego, dándose cuenta de las cosas-, ¿dijiste una cita?.

-Sí.

-Ah, bien-contestó muy normal Diego-, al menos que no salgas con Frida todo está bien.

-Je, en realidad saldré esta noche con Frida.

-¿Eh?, ¿Frida?-se preguntó Diego

-Claro.

-¡Pero si ella es mi chica! –le gritó Diego, muy enfadado-, ¡no saldrás esta noche con ella!.

-Lo siento, pero Frida ya aceptó salir esta noche conmigo-le dijo Sergio, en forma muy burlona

En ese momento el Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba tan enfadado, incluso ya iba a ordenarle a su zombie guacamole que atacara a su adversario, pero por esta vez se contuvo, además estaba decidido a no quedarse así nomás con los brazos cruzados, debía haber una forma de evitarlo o algo.

-Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que retirar-y dicho esto Sergio cerró la puerta

-¡Ah!, ¡no puede ser!-gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr. muy molesto-, ¡debo evitar esa cita a cualquier costa! –fue cuando el niño ideó ese plan –Jajaja, creo que en realidad hay una manera de evitarlo, haré que esa cita se convierta en la peor cita de toda la historia, jajajajajaja.

Continuará…

--

Y hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Espero cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva, queja, comentario o review. Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, les agradezco sus reviews, este es el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Cita

Capítulo 3

Por fin había caído la noche en Ciudad Milagro y, por algún lugar de la ciudad, Sergio esperaba a que apareciera Frida. El niño parecía tan contento y tan emocionado, todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados sólo en ella, además estaba decidido a que la cita no fracasara.

Luego de unos minutos el niño observó que alguien se acercaba, era Frida quien lucía un bello vestido de color rosa. Sergio sólo le sonrío, después se peinó por última vez, además no le importaba en ese momento la cara de aburrimiento e indiferencia de Frida.

-Oh Frida te ves muy bella con ese vestido-le dijo Sergio

-Ah sí gracias-respondió Frida con indiferencia-, oye nos vamos?.

-Jeje, claro, esperaba a que dijeras eso.

Sergio y Frida se fueron caminando por la ciudad sin embargo no sabían que alguien más los estaba siguiendo, escondiéndose a cada rato entre alguno que otro edificio.

En fin, Sergio siguió con sus planes y luego llegaron al restaurante más caro de toda la Ciudad Milagro donde el niño esperó a que Frida reaccionara con gran emoción, pero ella simplemente bostezó mientras tanto muy cerca desde un callejón alguien más los estaba siguiendo, era Manny quien los veía a través de unos binoculares asegurándose de que nada saliera mal en la cita ya que si algo salía mal Sergio no cumpliría con sus promesas, además de que también Manny tenía la tarea de que nadie se enterara de la cita debido a que Frida se lo había dicho.

Mientras que esperaban la cena, Sergio charlaba con Frida quien estaba de lo más aburrida, ya quería que todo terminara, pero el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, después finalmente llegó la cena, un plato de sopa, Sergió olió la cena, estaba apuntó de probarlo, pero Frida simplemente hizo una cara de asco.

-Argh, esto está mucho peor de lo que sirven en la cafetería –se dijo Frida, mirando la sopa

-Pero si la sopa es muy nutritiva-argumentó Sergio

-Qué asco-dijo Frida, alejando el plato con sopa

-Bueno, si Frida no quiere entonces yo tampoco-se dijo Sergio, decidido, en ese momento llega un mesero

-¿Van a querer algo más?-les preguntó

-No, claro que no-le respondió Sergio

-¿Oiga me trae unos churros?-le preguntó Frida

-Sí, churros-dijo Sergio estando de acuerdo

-Por supuesto-dicho esto el mesero se retira y Sergio sigue platicando con Frida

Mientras tanto afuera Manny seguía desde su escondite, asegurándose de que todo saliera bien en la cita, sin embargo de repente alguien se fue aproximando hacia dicho restaurante, era el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr. quien se dirigía hacia una puerta distinta al de la entrada principal, decidido a que la cita se convirtiera en la peor cita de toda la historia.

-Esta noche será una noche distinta a las demás-se decía el Dr. Chipotle Jr.-, ese tonto de Sergio creé que conquistará a Frida pero se equivoca, haré que su estúpida cita se ha todo un fracaso jajajajaja. ¡¡Frida es mía y de nadie más!!.

El Dr. Chipotle Jr. estaba realmente decidido a arruinarlo, después finalmente llegó hacia dicha puerta de ese restaurante, abrió lentamente la puerta, luego con su brazo robótico se vistió de chef, se encaminó por varios pasillos hasta que por fin llegó hacia el lugar indicado para su plan maligno, era una gran especie de cocina, varias personas se encontraban ahí trabajando, luego el Dr. Chipotle Jr. con una sonrisa miró el plato principal, era guacamole, entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se fue acercando hacia su objetivo y después finalmente cambió aquel guacamole por el que él había hecho en su laboratorio, riendo a carcajadas malignamente.

Mientras afuera Manny vigilaba que la cita saliera bien, pero no tenía la más mínima sospecha de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-Al parecer todo va muy bien-se decía Manny-, nada de crímenes hasta el momento, ningún alboroto, una noche tranquila, el Dr. Chipotle Jr….¡el Dr. Chipotle Jr.!-gritó Manny, viendo a su enemigo salir de una puerta algo misteriosa

En ese momento Manny no dudó de otro plan maligno y que de seguro eso estropearía de alguna forma la cita, entonces giró la hebilla de su cinturón, convirtiéndose en El Tigre, después se dirigió contra su enemigo para luego agarrarlo de su bata científica, mostrando su garra amenazantemente.

-Qué rayos haces tú aquí-le preguntó Manny, amenazantemente

-¡Suéltame Rivera!-gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr., molesto

-Dime que haces aquí-le preguntó otra vez

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-le contestó

-Ja, de seguro este es otro de tus planes perversos, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Manny quien se veía muy molesto

-Sí, pero esta vez no planeo acabar contigo como siempre-explicó-, esta vez mi destino está en juego, ¡ahora suéltame!.

-Pero de qué hablas-le preguntó

-Ya te dije que esto no es asunto tuyo Rivera, qué más puedo decirte.

-¡Mientes!- gritó Manny, molesto

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero suéltame ahora! –gritó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.-, Frida me necesita.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó Manny, sin entender muy bien-¿Frida?.

-Sí, Frida, está en peligro en manos de Sergio-explicó el Dr. Chipotle Jr.-, por eso es que vengo a salvarla de ese rufián de una vez por todas!!

-¿A salvarla?, ¿a salvarla de una cita?-reflexionó Manny, pareciéndole raro

-¡Suéltame!-gritó

-Pero si Frida se encuentra muy bien con Sergio.

-¡Que me sueltes ahora!.

-Un momento-se dijo Manny, analizando la situación-, estás aquí para arruinar la cita de Frida.

-Sí, así es, es por el bien de ella-respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Pues eso jamás pasará Dr. Jalapeño.-dijo Manny, decidido

-¡Chipotle!-gritó furioso-. Nadie me impedirá salvar a Frida, además mi plan maligno está ahora en proceso y ya no hay nada de que tú puedas hacer jajajaja.

Manny no sabía a qué era lo que se refería su enemigo, mientras tanto Sergio y Frida seguían en el restaurante, charlando y comiendo churros, luego a las personas les sirven el plato principal, que era guacamole del Dr. Chipotle Jr., empezando a cenar normalmente, después un mesero sirve guacamole en la mesa donde se encontraban Sergio y Frida, Sergio agarra un nacho dispuesto a comer con guacamole, pero luego Frida interrumpe.

-Los churros son mejores que el guacamole-se dijo Frida, comiéndose otro churro

-¿Ah en serio?-dicho esto Sergio suelta aquel nacho para luego comerse otro churro

Sin embargo las personas de ese restaurante habían ya comido aquel guacamole lo cual no tardó en hacer reacción y de repente se convirtieron en zombies guacamole, luego un mesero llega a la mesa donde se encontraban Sergio y Frida, Sergio lo mira con atención y ve que es un zombie guacamole, luego Sergio y Frida miran hacia sus alrededores y ven que están rodeados de un ejercito de zombies guacamole.

-¡Ah!, ¡zombies!-gritó Sergio-, te protegeré Frida-se dijo decidido, pero en eso alcanza a ver que Frida había sido capturada quien empieza a gritar, entonces Manny escucha que Frida está en peligro.

-¡Frida!-se dijo Manny, escuchando a Frida para luego ir en su ayuda, quedando libre el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

Manny entró al restaurante, derrumbando la puerta principal, Sergio como podía luchaba contra los zombies guacamole ya que no traía esta vez su traje de robot, después Manny se dirigió rápidamente a salvar a Frida, golpeando con una patada al zombie guacamole.

-¿Frida estás bien?-le preguntó Manny

-Sí estoy bien-contestó Frida

-¿Frida te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Sergio, acercándose muy preocupado-, ¿esos zombies te hicieron algo?.

-Ya dije que estoy muy bien-le contestó Frida

-Manny quedaste con que todo saldría muy bien –le dijo Sergio, molesto

-Pero…-en ese momento Manny fue interrumpido por el Dr. Chipotle Jr.

-Jajajaja, vaya, creo que a todos les gustó el guacamole que hice-dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr., algo sarcástico

-Diego-dijo Sergio, enfadado- ¿tú aquí arruinándome mi cita?.

-Así es tonto-le respondió el Dr. Chipotle Jr.-, si crees que conquistarás a Frida estás muy equivocado!.

En ese momento los zombies guacamole destruyeron todo aquel restaurante y luego se dirigieron contra Manny y Sergio quienes terminaron muy golpeados ya que los zombies guacamole eran muchos mientras que Frida simplemente los observaba.

-Jajaja, ahora ríndete tonto-le dijo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. a Sergio

-¡No!-gritó Sergio

Manny y Sergio estaban rodeados de un ejército de zombies guacamole dispuestos a acabar con ellos, ahora debían pensar en una solución y pronto.

Continuará…

--

Y aquí termina este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado, ya saben que todos los capítulos de este fanfic son simples y cortos. Espero cualquier sugerencia, crítica, aclaración, queja, comentario o review. Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿qué tal?, este es el siguiente y último capítulo de este fic, perdonen por no haberlo continuado pronto, la verdad es que algunos asuntos se me complicaron en la universidad y ya no tuve tiempo de continuarlo, además de proyectos y examenes que me quitaron más tiempo, perdonen. Espero que este capítulo les guste, disculpen cualquier error de ortografía.

Disclaimer: _El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y de Jorge R. Gutiérrez

--

Cita

Capítulo 4

El plan del Dr. Chipotle Jr. parecía estar funcionando a la perfección, al fin había logrado su objetivo, arruinar la cita, ahora se disponía a acabar con sus adversarios quienes aún no sabían cómo librarse de los zombies guacamole. Varias veces el Dr. Chipotle Jr. les decía que se rindieran pero sin recibir respuesta.

-Por qué mejor no se rinden de una vez-les decía Diego, malévolamente -, no tienen oportunidad de escapar de mi ejército de zombies jajajaja!.

-Eso ya nos lo dijiste muchas veces!-le respondió Sergio, furioso

-Oh ¿en serio?, ¿entonces se rinden?.

-Eh… no es una mala idea-empezó a hablar Manny

-¡Nunca!-gritó Sergio

Esa respuesta significaba que aunque él no tenía su traje de robot como quiera estaba dispuesto a ocuparse del Dr. Chipotle Jr. por haber arruinado su cita algo que de seguro jamás se lo iba a perdonar, así que debían pensar en una solución y rápido.

-¡Debemos hacer algo pronto!.

-Sí, eso ya sé-le contestó Manny-, qué es lo que tienes planeado-le preguntó

-Yo me encargaré de Diego mientras tanto tú te encargaras de los zombies guacamole-le contestó Sergio

Pero antes de que Manny le hablara, en ese instante Sergio corrió hacia el ejército de zombies guacamole para luego saltar y pasar sobre sus cabezas en dirección hacia el Dr. Chipotle Jr. quien se reía malévolamente, confiado de que su plan no fallaría cuando de repente siente que alguien choca fuertemente contra él y entonces comienza una larga pelea.

Mientras que Sergio se encargaba del Dr. Chipotle Jr., Manny ahora se encontraba él solo contra el ejército de zombies a lo cual tragó un poco de saliva, luego volteó hacia Frida quien se encontraba llorando por los churros ahora despedazados junto a los escombros, después otra vez miró al ejército de zombies, comenzando a reírse muy nervioso, sin embargo esta vez los zombies por fin reaccionaron y se dirigieron contra él. Manny trató de utilizar una de sus garras para escaparse pero luego un zombie logró atraparlo y entonces comenzó aquella batalla.

Manny ahora estaba en problemas, esta vez no había nadie quien lo ayudara y mientras que los zombies guacamole lo hacían pinole Sergio luchaba contra el malvado Dr. Chipotle Jr., quien a veces no dudaba en usar su brazo metálico contra su enemigo quien lo esquivaba.

-¡Si tuviera mi traje robótico te destruiría!-le gritó Sergio, molesto

-¡Ja, mis zombies guacamole acabarían contigo para siempre!-le contestó Diego burlonamente antes de continuar atacándolo con su brazo robótico

Así pasó toda la noche y la batalla aún no llegaba a su fin, Sergio continuaba peleando contra el Dr. Chipotle Jr. mientras que Manny sufría una terrible golpiza por parte de los zombies guacamole, parecía que ya no había ninguna posibilidad de salir de esta. Después finalmente varios zombies guacamole lo arrojaron contra la pared de un pequeño centro comercial, destrozándola por completo. Manny estaba realmente muy débil, suficiente como para no seguir luchando, además estaba muy golpeado y con un ojo morado, pero luego algo cae sobre su cabeza lo cual lo hace ponerse de pie de entre los escombros, agarra la cosa que le había pegado y descubre que es un pequeño recipiente con guacamole que al principio pensó que no le serviría para nada utilizarlo contra sus adversarios, pero algo le decía que era su única esperanza de librarse de ellos, entonces Manny sólo abre aquel recipiente dirigiéndolo contra los zombies guacamole, descubriendo inconcientemente su debilidad, finalizando por fin la batalla pero no del todo pues fue también en ese momento cuando Diego miró que su ejercito de zombies había sido derrotado lo cual lo hizo gritar muy molesto, luego se acercó rápidamente hacia Manny.

-¡Nooo! –gritó Diego, furioso

-Ja, ahí tienes a tu ejercito de zombies Dr. Habanero-le contestó Manny muy confiado aprovechando la situación para reírse de él

-¡¡Chipotleee!!-gritó otra vez Diego

-Será mejor que te rindas ahora-agregó Sergio, preparado por si todavía fuera necesario pelear-, ya no tienes zombies y tu plan esta arruinado!-le dijo en forma burlona

Pero cuando Manny y Sergio esperaban a que su enemigo aceptara su derrota, de pronto el malvado Diego empezó reírse malévolamente lo cual significaba que la batalla aún no terminaba, fue en ese momento cuando Diego sacó un control remoto de su brazo de robot, aplanó un botón rojo y se formó un gran monstruo guacamole.

-¡Jajajaja!- se río Diego de sus adversarios-, ¡admiren a mi feroz monstruo guacamole!.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Manny

-¿Otro monstruo?-se preguntó Sergio algo atemorizado

-Así es –empezó a hablarles Diego-, aunque sabía que en algún momento derrotarían de algún modo a mi ejército de zombies ahora mi gran criatura acabará con ustedes para siempre jajajaja!.

-¡No!-dijo Manny-, ¡¿y ahora qué haremos?!

-Plan B-le respondió Sergio sin dejar de mirar al monstruo de guacamole

-¿Plan B?, no tenemos un plan B-le respondió Manny

-Ahora que ya no tienen manera de escaparse-les dijo Diego malévolamente-, primero acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!.

Entonces Diego ordenó a su monstruo de guacamole quien fácilmente atrapó a Sergio para luego finalmente comérselo como si fuera una golosina, riendo el Dr. Chipotle Jr. malignamente.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó Manny, apresurado-¡qué hago ahora!

-Y ahora que finalmente me deshice de Sergio, me vengaré finalmente de ti el Tigre jajajajaja!-río Diego

Manny no sabía qué hacer en ese instante mientras que el brazo del monstruo guacamole se acercaba hacia él para devorárselo también, entonces intentó eliminarlo de la misma manera que había acabado contra el ejército de zombies pero no funcionó y entonces también fue atrapado por el monstruo.

Mientras el Dr. Chipotle Jr. reía malignamente, confiado de que su plan no fallaría, Manny intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del monstruo pero era imposible y no había nadie quien lo ayudara, parecía que ya era el final, además todavía Frida seguía llorando por los churros que habían quedado despedazados entre los escombros hasta que afortunadamente unos gritos de ayuda logran captar su atención, entonces Frida, aún un poco triste, se acercó hacia Diego, le arrebata el control remoto con que manejaba a su monstruo y lo destruye tirándolo al suelo, entonces finalmente el monstruo guacamole explota.

-¡Noooooooooo!-gritó Diego, otra vez derrotado-, ¡¿por qué destruiste a mi criatura de guacamole?!-le preguntó a Frida quien simplemente no responde-, ¡ya estaba a punto de destruir a El Tigre!.

-¿Acaso me buscabas, Dr. Jalapeño?-le respondió El Tigre a el Dr. Chipotle Jr. listo para atacarlo

-¡¡Chipotle!!-gritó Diego-; puedes a verme ganado esta vez El Tigre pero algún día no tendrás tanta suerte.

Entonces el Dr. Chipotle Jr. se escapó riendo malignamente donde luego se fue por una alcantarilla de la ciudad como un atajo para llegar rápido a su guarida, pero desafortunadamente de pronto choca y se encuentra con un monstruo quien lo devora sin tener oportunidad de escaparse, así termina una batalla por el amor y las calles de la ciudad vuelven a la tranquilidad.

-Qué bueno que todo haya terminado-hablaba Frida con Manny

-Sí, además ya casi el Dr. Habanero estaba a punto de destruirme –le dijo Manny, todavía adolorido por los golpes y con un ojo morado

-Por cierto, ¿en dónde estará Sergio?-se preguntó Frida, fue en ese instante cuando Sergio, quien tenía su ropa manchada de guacamole, apareció y corrió hacia ella

-¡Frida!, ¡¿te encuentras bien?!-le preguntó Sergio preocupado

-Eh... sí-contestó Frida

-¿Ese malévolo monstruo gigante te hizo algún daño?-preguntó de nuevo

-Estoy bien, gracias-le contesta otra vez Frida

-Esta cita no se hubiera arruinado si no hubiera sido por... por cierto, ¿a dónde se fue Diego?-se preguntó Sergio, muy molesto

-No te preocupes, él ya se fue de aquí-le respondió Manny

-¿Qué?, ¿lo dejaste escapar?-le preguntó

-Oye ya no tenía caso atraparlo.

-¡Si hubiera tenido mi traje de robot, hubiera acabado con él ahora mismo!-se dijo Sergio, enfadado mientras que Frida mira la hora que era

-Creo que mejor te veo hasta mañana, Manny-le dijo Frida

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Frida-le contestó Manny aún adolorido por la batalla

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero qué pasará con nuestra cita, Frida?-le preguntó Sergio

-Te veré mañana en la escuela, Manny, adiós-se despidió Frida para luego dirigirse hacia su casa

-Adiós, Frida-se despidió Manny también

-¡Frida!, ¡¿y nuestra cita?!-otra vez le preguntó Sergio mientras ve a Frida alejarse-, ¡Frida!, ¡nuestra cita aún no termina!, ¡Frida!, ¡Frida!...

A la mañana siguiente, después de otro día de estudios, Manny y Frida se encontraban jugando a los videojuegos mientras que Sergio también ahí se encontraba pero haciendo toda la tarea de Manny como había dicho.

-No puedo creer que mi cita se hubiera arruinado-se decía Sergio mientras hacia la tarea-, pero juro que algún día Frida va a ser mía!.

-Menos plática y más hacer mi tarea, ¿me escuchaste?-le dijo Manny

-Ah, claro-le respondió Sergio

-Además no olvides que también te falta hacer mi tarea-le dijo Frida a Sergio

-Jeje, por supuesto-respondió Sergio con una sonrisa

Y así terminó todo, Sergio hizo toda la tarea de Manny y Frida por todo lo que quedaba del año además de todas sus labores domésticas, Manny y Frida ya no se preocuparon mucho por la escuela, además de que Frida tenía un nuevo horno eléctrico de churros, mientras que el Dr. Chipotle Jr..., bueno, aún siguió atrapado dentro del estómago del monstruo, esperando algún día tratar de escaparse y elegir mejor sus atajos.

Fin

--

Y aquí terminó esta historia, ¿qué tal escribo romance?... ¡pésimo!, ¿verdad?, jejeje xD, y sí, tienen razón. En fin, creo que después de este fic lo intentaré otra vez y ojalá este fic que fue corto y sencillo les haya gustado, por cierto feliz año nuevo 2009!, que todos sus propósitos se cumplan!, nos vemos!.


End file.
